All Cats Have Claws
by Vanillacupcake22
Summary: Neko is a hated Jinchuriki in Konoha. And the youngest ANBU captain at age 10. Read as she tells the story of her life. Suck ass summary.
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Naruto or his heavenly ramen **

**i do own my OC**

* * *

"Get away **monster**! No one wants you here!"yelled a furious boy, throwing a punch at a crying girl. Kids cried out in agreement of the boy. The girl's wails rang through the air. Rain began to pour down. Confused, the boy looked up at the sky. Why was it raining? Looking at the rain a little closer, he saw that it was not water.

No, this substance was oilier. Gasoline?

Before the boy could say anything, a voice rang out.

"Fire Style:Flame Bombs!"

The last thing the boy saw were cat like eyes staring at him with hate.

* * *

They found me. Eventually. Those ANBU brought me to that senile old man telling them of how I killed those kids. I hate him. He's the reason why I'm hated. He's the reason why I am an orphan. He's the reason why I'm the Jinchuriki of the Two Tailed Cat.

The Hokage didn't do anything.

The relatives of those kids got angry. They tried to kill me. So I killed them. I watched as they suffered and burned to the ground.

About a week after the incident, the old man ordered me to go to the Academy. Said it would be a good experience. I broke a kid's arm because he called me a monster.

The old man took me out.

A day after I was taken out of that Academy, a man named Danzo spoke to me. Asked if I wanted to be in ANBU.

I didn't have anything better to do so I agreed.

I am currently the youngest ANBU captain at age 10.

I am a prodigy.

I am Tiger.

I am the Jinchuriki of the Two Tailed Cat.

I am Kasai Neko

* * *

**Review! Should I continue this story or not?**


	2. Joining Team 7

**Finally got this chapter posted! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

It was a hot day in Konoha. To hot in Neko's opinion.

She had come back after a two month mission and all she wanted to do was get all the blood and sweat off. But first she had to give a mission report. Neko sighed. She hated the old man. But Matabi-sama told her not to kill him yet. So she didn't.

Making a hand sign, Neko disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Yep. It was good to be bad ass.

**You said it kitten.**

* * *

Neko bowed at the Hokage."Mission report: 29 dead. All Iwa nin either Jonin and Chunnin. None identifiable."

She placed a scroll on to the desk. "Mission:Grab Scroll of Earth successful."

"Good."hummed the Hokage taking out his pipe."Tiger, I would like you to go home and get yourself cleansed. Then come back. I have another mission for you."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Once again, Neko bowed. Then started to fade into swirls of fire.

"I still hate you..."The Hokage heard Neko utter before she was completely gone.

He smiled sadly and heaved out another breath of smoke."I know."

* * *

Neko sighed out in relief as the warm water hit her body. Rinsing all the grime and blood out of her dirty brown hair, she began to rub the dirt off her body. It was good to relax once and a while.

She began to think of the mission the Hokage was going to give her. What was it going to be? Whatever it was, Neko just hoped for a mission where she didn't have to guard a noble. They were so annoying. Once Neko was forced to guard the Daimyo's daughter. Almost burned that bitch's hair off.

Stepping out the shower, Neko took this time to examine herself in the mirror.

Her brown hair was now clean, her pale skin no longer drenched in blood, but her feline like crimson eyes still revieled the fact that she was a killer. Wiping the thoughts from her mind, Neko redressed into her ANBU uniform. Looking back at her reflection, Neko placed her Tiger mask on.

**Hurry up kitten. We don't have all day. Your Hokage is expecting us.**

Nodding, Neko disappeared in a swirl of flames. She didn't want to make Matabi-sama mad.

* * *

"Class! Listen up! We are having a new student!"announced Iruka, motioning at the small brunette girl standing beside him, her arms folded, crimson eyes observing the class. She wore a long sleeved shirt, one that covered up both of her hands. The girl's brown hair covered her left eye completely. She looked no older than 10 years old.

"But Iruka-sensei!"protested Sakura, rising from her seat."She hasn't had enough time to learn how to properly be a ninja! It's taken us **years** to learn all the techniques! Why is she graduating? She's only going to hold whoever team she's on back!"

"Because," spoke the new girl, her hoarse voice suprising Sakura."I've already passed your lame ass exams. And I'm positive that I could beat any of you genin in a spar. Need anything else explained Pinky?"

Sakura turned red at the nickname and immediantly sat back down. But she kept glaring at the smirking brunette, who had her crimson feline like eyes trained on Sakura, as if daring the pink haired girl to say another word.

"Please a seat Neko-san."Iruka told the girl, giving her a nervous look. Nodding, the girl dissapeared, reappearing at a desk in the far corner in the room. The class kept staring at the new girl. Sasuke was even curious. Who the hell was this girl?

"Now, I can call out the teams."sighed Iruka. Clapping his hands, he started his speech."As of today you are all ninja. And to get here you had to face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing . What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. Now all Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by one Jounin, an elite ninja. Now I will announce the squads."

Neko tuned Iruka out. Why did the Hokage give her such a petty mission? She was **ANBU**. The best of the best. Not some useless Genin. But Neko was soon brought out her thoughts at the sound of her name.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and because of the uneven number of students, Neko Kurai."

**So you have the Kyuubi, Pinky, and Duck Ass on your team. This will play out quite interesting.**

**"**You said it."muttered Neko under her breath. She could still hear the amused chuckle of Matabi ringing through her head.

"After Lunch you shall meet your Jonin teachers. Until then" Iruka called out."class dismissed."

Everybody immediantly filed out the door. Iruka sighed. Why was his life so messed up?

* * *

Neko stood at the cementary, looking at the plaque.

_THE WHITE FANG OF KONOHA_

_HATAKE SAKUMO_

It must be peaceful being dead. Not needing to worry of the living. Neko was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not notice somebody making there way over to the plaque.

"What are you doing here Tiger?"asked a voice from behind her. Neko turned, armed with her claws. But she immediantly put them back up and bowed.

"Gomenasai Danzo-sama."

Danzo stared at her impassively."Get up child. You are on a mission." He scolded her, tapping his cane on to the ground.

"Hai Danzo-sama"Neko said, rising up from her bow.

"I must be off. And remember,"Danzo spoke his figure slowely dissappearing with a swirl of leaves."the foundation will always be watching. ANBU or ANBU Root alike."

And he was gone.

Neko sighed. She would never understand humans.

**You say that as if you are not part of the human race.**

**_You and I both know that I am but a tool, used to do petty deeds for the Hokage. _**

Stretching her legs_,_ Neko began to head over to the academy. Didn't want to be late now, did she?

* * *

"My first impression on this group..."Kakashi stated bluntly."you're a bunch of idiots."

He looked over the group. But his eyes widened at the sight of the sleeping ANBU. Then cleared his throat."Wake that girl up and meet me on the roof in two minutes."

Sakura gently shook Neko.

"Wake up." she whispered."Our sensei is here."

"I'm up..."Neko yawned out, stretching her arms. Finally their sensei was here!

**But I was enjoying my nap.**

**_So was I. It's not everyday I get to sleep._**

Sasuke looked at the yawning girl with uninterested eyes."Hurry up. Your only slowing us down."

Neko looked at the Uchiha with uniterested eyes."I would keep your opinions to yourself Uchiha. It might get you killed one day."

Then she disappeared.

* * *

All four students sat on the roof, staring at our sensei. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time."he sighed.

"Introduce ourselves?"Sakura repeated."What are we supposed to say?

"Things you like, things you hate, your dreams for the future. Hobbies."Kakashi said, shrugging."Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?"Naruto suggested."I mean, so we know how it's supposed to work."

"Me?"Kakashi said pointing a finger at himself."All right. My nam is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...I never really thought about it. And my hobbies...I have many hobbies."

"That was totally useless! All he told us was his name." whispered Sakura to Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

"Now, you in the orange. Why don't you introduce yourself first?"Kakashi said, nodding his head toward Naruto.

Fiddling with his hitai-ate, Naruto introduced himeself."Believe it! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop! But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to become the greates Hokage! So then people will have to awknowledge my existance!"

**Fish is better.**

_I agree._

"Okay next. The pink haired one."He pointed at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" greeted Sakura cheerfully."The thing I like-well the person I like *glance at Sasuke;blush*. My hobby is...*glance at Sasuke*. And my dream for the the future *squeal*!"

"And what do you hate?"questioned Kakashi, uninterested.

"NARUTO!"Sakura stuck her nose in the air. Neko couldn't help but think she was a bitch.

Naruto deflated."What?!"

'_Girls her age are more interested in boys than training._' thought Kakashi. But then his eyes wandered toward the bored crimson eyed girl._'Well, almost all girls.'_

"And then you, the brooding one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particulary like anything. What I want is not a dream...more of a goal. Something that is about to become reality. I will to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"And lastly... you."Kakashi pointed at the bored looking girl.

Neko's face revieled nothing as she informed the team of herself."My name is Neko Kuwai. I like killing, cemetaries, fish, naps, and blood. I dislike humans and their idiotic mind. My hobby is whatever Hokage-sama chooses it to be. My ambition is not up to me."

"Okay! We'll have our first mission tomorrow."Kakashi stated, breaking through the awkward silence."We will be doing a survival excercise."

"Huh?"questioned Naruto."Survival excercise?"

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice!"argued Sakura."We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here!"

Kakashi began to chuckle like a mad man at that. Even Neko scoffed."You see Pinky, out of the 29 graduates, only 9 will be allowed to become genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy."

"And there is a 66% chance that you will all fail."piped in Kakashi.

"EH!"

"No way!"

"Hn..."

"Come to the desenated training grounds tomorrow at 5 am and bring your ninja gear."Kakashi informed the three panicking genin and the one calm 10 year old."And you guys better skip breakfast. You guys don't want to puke."

And then Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!**


End file.
